the end of something that wasn't worth it
by leahdawn
Summary: alice finds jasper and they start to build a life to gether
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 1

Reliving days was not always a fun past time, but at this point, all worth doing. It was, and has been clear that there was no escape. As long as I wanted to stay alive, I would have to begin a new episode every time I fed. But was it really worth it?

My life was completely and totally empty; accept for the cloudy days when I'm able to go outside of my lonely hiding place in the alley between two old warehouses.

I had left peter less than a week ago. He wasn't so surprised, I could tell. I had slowly been wandering away from him and charlotte over the past few years. Not in my whole like I had ever envied someone so much. He had everything that would make a king happy. A beautiful wife who he treasured above all things, a free will of hunting anywhere he pleased, anyone he pleased, and only felt the pleasure of his instincts satisfaction when he did.

Of course he was still my brother and I would never turn away from him with an intention for pain, but the strategy he lived by, just could not stable my needs.

I had pretty much wasted all day. The sun had not shown once, and I was in need of some new cloths, but I knew I was thirsty to. I was waiting for someone just to walk past, or to pace a little to close to my hiding spot, but no one had been here all day, and I was running low on options.

I would have to leave.

I made my escape quick, darting out to the other side of the building to face the road that lead out of town, but turned away, into the village, wanting to find a fast, easy kill before I relocated again.

It was not hard after I put myself in plain human view. My clothes were dirty and ripped in someplace from ware some of my other victims tried to escape my. Of cores, with ought much success.

I ducked into the small town's only store that sells clothing and was able to swipe a whole new outfit and exit the back, leaving my old rags in the alleyway for them to find in the morning when they took the garbage out. The whole process took about sixty seconds, and then I was back on the street.

I walked at human pace for a while, waiting for someone that promised a fuller filling then the rest, but it was starting to drizzle. Most of the humans were taking off into buildings and running off to their homes, as if rain could hurt them. Then again I was supposed to be at the moment, so I decided to follow their lead.

Most of the buildings were half empty anyways, but I had a cretin one in mind. This specific one was usually fuller and more promising. And standing in the rain would draw attention anyways, so I hurried towards it.

Little did I know at the time, that that tiny decision would turn my reason for life from a small, lifeless will, to a strong binding that changed the way I looked at the cruel world I live in, to something much greater and powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door of the dinner opened fairly quietly and smoothly. It was a little dim since the dinner mostly relied on natural light during the day. But it was good now since my eyes were probably very dark, witch meant I was thirsty.

A problem that I could easily fix, but that had only a small amount of my mind occupied when I meet a pair of strange, but perfect golden eyes.

She was obviously one of my kind, but the emotions I read of her were like none I had ever experienced. Or maybe I have, just not for a long, long time.

The high stool she hoped off of had now made the whole row of stools on that side of the bar completely empty as she smiled and started towards me.

It alarmed me. Had she been attempting to attack? I knew that not all vampires always had a reason to fight. Sometimes, just out of boredom.

But this girl was exited in a way. Happy, and relieved.

She was short, and even beautiful. She had dark, diminutive black hair and like the rest of us, smooth, pale skin. But for some reason, hers looked fragile. But at the same time, like nothing could touch her.

Only a small part of my mind told me to defend myself as she came closer. But I was still a little stunned to react so quickly.

She didn't stop until she was only two feet away from me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She told me with the slightest taste of amusement in her tone.

Instinctively, I ducked my head and replied "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smiled wider at me.

She held out her hand to me, and before I could stop to make sense of what I was doing, I took it, and then the strangest sensation drowned me. It was unrecognizable at first, but then, as I slowly came to my senses, I realized, that the strange, beautiful girl with short black hair, and a pretty smile actually gave me hope. And it was not just the mood I could since off her. It was really inside me to. Although I could feel it inside her to.

This whole process was oddly brilliant and bravura, but at the same time confusing. It was like waking up as a vampire for the first time, exiting but terrifying, learning that such creatures do exist.

And I didn't even know her name yet.

She squeezed my hand, and started to gently pull me to a table she had reserved in the far corner of the dinner. We walked at a human pace; in no hurry, but I could still feel the tiniest, slightest bit of impatience from her.

Once we were seated, she began speaking.

"So, jasper," she began. I chuckled.

"What?" She asked sweetly.

"How do you know my name?" I answered, still smiling.

"I'll explain. You see, I've been waiting here for a few hours for you. And I've gone over in my mind how I wanted to start, but I still come up blank." she told me amiably.

"Well, then, maybe I can help." I said "you are?"

"Alice" she trilled in her high engaging voice.

"Alice," I started "let's start by telling me where you come from. The beginning is an easy place to start."

"That's it. I was going to start there, but I don't actually know where I come from. I woke up alone in the middle of the woods with no memory of my human life at all. And I only might have an idea why, but I'm still so unsure. I've only been awake for about two years now. Trying to hunt down things that might give me clues, but always coming up blank."

I felt the slight feeling of lose and regret from Alice's lack of memory, and now that I knew how to hope again, I was able to sooth her. And she wasn't surprised. She looked up at me and smiled again, then put her hand on top of mine, as if to say thank you.

"I would tell you about me, but from the looks of this conversation, you probably know everything about me." I said to her.

"Well not everything. First, I'll tell you how I know what I know, and then I'll tell you what I don't know."

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I have these visions. You know how your gift is to alternate the emotional mood of people? Well mine's a little more basic, yet more complicated. I can see the future. Just the immediate future though, and I can't just see how the world will be in ten years, but I can see the cores of someone, while there on it. If someone changes their mind, the vision changes. That's how I saw you come here. That's why I was waiting. I've been watching your decisions change ever since you left Maria, and I've been anxious all day, hoping you would not change your mind to hunt today so I could meet you here." She spoke quietly and was very strait forward.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious" I told her and held her hand tighter in mine, and sent another soothing sense through her.

"So why did you decide to meet me?" I asked in a gentle, low voice.

"Because I saw, that if I stayed with you, you would feel better all together. We would find this amazing coven of vampires and become a part of their family. You will be happy there, and I will be to. I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you have to believe me. They are an amazing family. We will be happy there." She spoke faster towards the end as if she thought her words would lose my trust. Then she looked at me with pleading eyes and all of her emotions screaming, "Trust me! Please trust me!"

"Of course I believe you. But what is it about this family that makes them better than all the rest? All vampires have to drink blood, and there is simply no way out of it. Really, I've tried everything."I attempted to convince her in a calming voice.

"Not everything. I know that this will be difficult at first, but I will help you through everything. Are you ready for it?" she felt a little more perked up, more alert when she said this.

I nodded.

"They feed of the blood of animals! I know you can't feel animal's emotions, and it will take some getting used to. They don't taste as sweet as a humans, but they will let you eat in peace. I can see we will find them, and we will both make an effort. They will accept s as we are and welcome us. Their leader, Carlisle is a very good man. He wants his family more intertwined with the human world and even works as a human doctor. His wife esme, she's very sweet. She will look at us as if we are her children, and the other members of the coven, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, are all living tightly in the human world to. They attend school and Edward; I might warn you, has a gift like us. Are you okay?"

My face at that point was probably overwhelmed. She was giving me all this information all at the same time and not slowing down.

"Just, slow down a little." I answered.

"Alright," she began again "Edwards's gift is mind reading. If you are within a cretin distance of him, he can hear every thought in your mind, but sadly, we will eventually get used to that."

"Whoa."

"A lot to take in, I know."

I didn't answer. I just kept my face expressionless.

"Will you come with me?" she asked in a small innocent voice.

I reached across the table for her other hand.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the twilight saga

Chapter 3

***three months later***

"Alice?" I called. She had been running next to me just a second ago, but she had fallen behind me, with ought warning.

She was standing about fifty yards back, but only here in body. Her mind was yet again, in another world.

"I think we should go this way." She told me, still not all the way here, but tuned her head to the left.

"Why?" I asked. But she was determined again, and reached out for my hand and began dragging me in her indomitable direction.

We began running, faster than our normal pace; she was exited. A little more prepped up than usual. Her course remained a mystery until we ran straight into a fresh, new, not even five minutes old trail that was obviously been from one of our kind.

She stopped then again, and looked up at me, and a smile I had only seen once before; the night that we meet; spread across her tiny face.

"Emmett." She whispered.

I had a hard time believing this new sent was Emmett's. Of course Alice had told me enough about each of the Cullen's to the point where I felt like I knew them personally. Even there sent was recognizable, but this was a little too real.

We both stood there. Stunned into the moment. Then Alice took five steps forwards and stopped again. She turned, looked at me then whispered "Edward."

I stepped towards her to meet her, and soon recognized Edwards sent as well.

Then, about two miles away, we both snapped out heads up, when we heard an angry, powerful howl, that seemed to be coming from an irritated grizzly bear.

We took off in a sprint.

Hand in hand.

We paused about twenty feet away of the tall, muscular man that was draining the animal that we had just heard complain. Standing a few more feet away, was a leaner, more tensed looking man. No, not a man, a boy. Couldn't be older then eighteen.

He was staring at my Alice, with a shocked expression. I knew that Edward was the mind reader, and he was probably crossing over into her brilliant mind and listening to all the facts about his family and, their next moving plans that were to take place next month.

It took Edward about three seconds to come out of his state of shock, and kick his brother in the side, still not looking away from us. Emmett looked up at Edward, a little irritated. Then followed his gaze and froze in place.

I squeezed Alice's hand and took a step forward.

"Hello, I'm jasper Whitlock," I began. "And this is Alice."

Emmett immediately stood up, and took a defensive crouch, and snarled under his breath. Edward still was unable to move. I decided to do him a favor but toughing him out of his trance with my gift, or at least to distract his attention. It worked. He shifted his gaze to me then; knowing that I was the one that was doing it with my gift.


End file.
